


《永遠別懷疑我愛你。》｜漫威（錘基）

by dt910189



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, 漫威
Genre: M/M, 兄弟, 歐美, 穿越, 電影, 骨科 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-25 21:49:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20919167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dt910189/pseuds/dt910189
Summary: 復仇者聯盟4《Endgame》內容提及。





	《永遠別懷疑我愛你。》｜漫威（錘基）

**Author's Note:**

> 復仇者聯盟4《Endgame》內容提及。

再次踏上這片熟悉的土地，說不想念是騙人的。

他夢過無數次這片光景，幻想著自己身邊的人們都尚未離去，只是當他真的回到了阿斯嘉時，雖然挺不想承認的，但除了深深的懷念之外，那個強大的雷神心底還隱隱作祟著恐懼。

一個無法保護子民、無法捍衛家園的王，即便被稱之為神，又有什麼用呢？在痛失所有後，他選擇放棄了自己，既然無法守護好那些他誓言要保護的人們，那麼讓自己沉浸在這樣糜爛的生活裡，是不是就能讓他減去一些內心的疼痛？

這樣的想法在他們經過底層的地牢時嘎然而止，他看見洛基無所事事地躺在床上把玩著什麼，似乎是想為自己無趣的囚犯生活打發些時間，而他無庸置疑地被這樣的景象給震著了。那人還活著，那個從小叛逆到大，卻又總是對誰心軟著的，他的弟弟。

對於洛基，他能想到的除了愧疚之外，便是悔恨了。這些年來，他一直認為洛基只是走偏了點，只要自己耐心一些去引導他，那人終究會明白那些道理的。而確實，自己幾度幾乎是要放棄了他，但那人就某種意義上而言，卻也從未讓自己失望過，總是在自己需要他的時候，站在自己身旁，與他並肩。甚至在最後一刻犧牲了自己的性命，為的只是實踐他這些年來所看見的——永遠不向黑暗妥協。

思緒隨著眼前來回踱步的女性漸漸了回神，他很慶幸母親有認出他來，距離自己上一次像這樣和她獨處的談話，已經過去很久了，他懷念她帶著鼓勵的笑容，懷念她無條件給予自己的信任。

母親待他們總是平等的，而無論是他抑或是洛基，在母親面前，似乎總是特別容易露出脆弱的那一面。想到這裡，他不希望自己明知道即將要發生些什麼，還眼睜睜的讓她離去，但為人母親在乎的終歸不是這些，她阻止了他即將說出口的話語，她的未來無需因他的到來而改變，她只希望他能夠好好的。而她知道，他們的長子已經成為了那樣得以背負重任的男人，這樣便足夠了。

他有些遺憾自己即便有了第二次的機會，卻依舊沒能救下她，母親的話重重地打在了他的心頭，她說的沒錯，他們此行的目的是要拯救他們自己的未來，而不是她的。只是母親的話，卻沒能改變他的想法，反倒讓他更加堅定了自己的心意。因此，當火箭催促著自己和他一起回去未來時，他像是下定了什麼決心似的，召喚了那曾經與他共闖了無數場戰役，卻斷送在海拉手中的，他的雷神鎚。

「現實寶石已經到手了，把它交給東尼他們不算太難吧？」他轉動著手上的儀器，抬眼衝著火箭就是一個再爽朗不過的笑容，而在他的身影消失前，留下來的兩人只來得及聽見那句最後的，「我們都會找回家人的，兔子。」

芙瑞嘉瞭然地笑了笑，那個孩子終究是沒能放下過去，不過既然他心意已決，讓他去或許才是正確的，至少她知道，索爾不會希望自己就這麼被過去給束縛住的。

另一邊，殘破的飛艦漂流在宇宙當中，一道不起眼的閃爍照亮了飛艦的一角，又瞬間回歸至黑暗，他看著遍地的屍體，感受到那種令人窒息的恐懼又一點一滴地回到了自己的身上，原以為自己能回到薩諾斯到來之前的，卻沒想到落地後已是眼前的這番情景，痛恨自己的失誤，但他同時也知道，既然無法再次倒流時光，那麼現下他應該去做的事，只有一個。

他順著人聲來到了船艦中段處，樑柱擋住了他大部分的視線，只能隱約看見薩諾斯將空間寶石嵌入手套當中，遠處那個過去的自己被重物壓制著，他知道那時的自己有多想掙脫那些鐐銬，卻怎麼掙扎也毫無用處，只能眼睜睜的看著他集齊兩顆寶石，眼睜睜的看著自己的弟弟⋯⋯。

他那個，傻到不行的弟弟。

謊言及詭計之神，現在想來也是挺可笑的，那樣精明的他，怎麼可能不清楚當下的情況有多危急？而他又怎麼可能會在不知曉那麼做的後果時，便學著他衝動行事？想到這裡，索爾緊握的雙拳不由地顫抖了起來，即便知道勝算微乎其微，即便知道那麼做等同於是送死，即便如此，也想放手一搏的試一次嗎？洛基？

「我，洛基，阿斯嘉的王子——奧丁之子，約頓海姆的正位之王，詭計之神。」在聽見洛基的聲音時，他幾乎要克制不住自己眼框的淚水，而他只是攥緊了手中的雷神鎚，聽著那久違的，帶著自信的語調，落下最後那句建於謊言基礎上的承諾，「在此為我至死的忠貞，向你立下誓言。」

語畢，幾道雷電從天而降，照亮了整艘船艦，也打斷了洛基本想伸手的動作，他下意識地看向了索爾的方向，卻只見自家兄長依舊維持著被固定的姿勢，眼裡滿是和他一樣詫異的神情。

而正當洛基打算藉著這個時機，攻擊面前那人時，一道身影不知從何竄出，將他嚴實地護在了身後，雷電的火光固然刺眼，但他卻在第一瞬間便認出了面前那人的身份。

再怎麼說，他們都算有過一面之緣。

他還記得，五年前自己被囚禁在地牢的某天，那人就這麼出現在他的牢房外頭，一旁還跟著一隻⋯⋯狐狸吧，他想。當時的他雖然對於索爾樣貌的改變感到疑惑，卻更想探究那人眼裡的情緒，他看著自己時的神情是那樣的深沈、那樣的令人感到心碎，連他都失去了開口對那人諷刺調笑的勇氣。那人就這麼注視著他，像是在透過他看著誰，又像只是單純的來地牢裡探望著他，而直到那個男人被一旁的狐狸給拉走，那人都並未發現，他同時也在注視著他。

他知道那是自己的兄長，卻並非是他所認識的那一個，他從未看過這樣的索爾，而這讓他更加好奇了他的來歷，只是幾年過去了，自己再也沒見過他，原以為這件事會成為他心中永遠的謎，卻意外地在今日有了解答——所以自己這是，在未來逝去了是吧？

和五年前一樣的裝扮、一樣的面容，甚至是那毫不猶豫便擋在了他身前的動作，即便那人並未開口說明些什麼，真相也與他所猜想的相差不遠了。只是，自己真的值得那人的救贖嗎？他見過那個索爾看向自己時的眼神，懷念、悔恨、自責，以及那個他不敢繼續去探究的，愛戀。

從洛基意識到那人眼中的情緒帶有什麼樣的含義後，他不禁去想，那個世界的自己和索爾是否是相愛的？所以他才對自己露出了那樣的神情，所以他才義無反顧地想挽回過去。一直以來，他從未真正和誰有過一段情史，倒不是因為自己真的如同人們所說的那樣冷血無情，真正的原因或許連他自己也尚未釐清，只是他明白，“索爾”這兩個字就像是刻進了他的靈魂深處似的，早已成為了他無法說出口的疼痛。

「帶著那個我離開。」恍惚間，他聽見了索爾的聲音，抬眼卻只看見那隻戴著手套的大手豪不避諱地掐上了那人的脖頸，緩慢地將他從地面上給舉起，然而他們四周的雷電卻並未停息，那人背對著他，但洛基知道，他在笑。像是釋懷了什麼似的，他知道那人笑得如同他打贏每場戰役後的那般得意，他不懂那人在想些什麼，只是雷電的聲響之大，都沒能擋住他最後那句耳語般的呢喃。

「——the sun will shine on us again, brother.」


End file.
